Andrey Hilltopple
Andrey Hilltopple is a Halfling cleric of Yondalla from Yarmoth on The Southern Continent. She is a second generation adventurer, but recently lost one of her hands during a battle with Neogi mind-spiders. She’s a quiet person, but is known for her outbursts of righteous violence. Birth and Younger Years Andrey of Yarmoth was born to Alton Hilltopple and Cora Hilltopple. Alton was the high priest of Yondalla in Yarmoth, making him the de facto leader of the city. He rose to this position after ridding the town square of several malicious ghosts. Cora was a former adventurer and member of the crew of The Rusted Feather. She made her fortune during a daring raid of Xenteroth's Tower. During a supply stop in Yarmoth, she met the young hero and they fell in love at first sight. As the result of such an auspicious pairing, Andrey was raised in circumstances akin to a princess: she was afforded the best tutors and servants, but quickly latched onto one discipline in particular: languages. Mastering Halfling and Common before her fifth birthday, she toppled such complex tongues as Elven and Draconic before her ninth. By her twenty-first birthday, she could hold complex discussions in eleven languages. During her childhood years she became a champion of the Gymnasium, wowing her peers with wild feats of strength and unmatched daring in the Trickboxing arena. Her trainer in this respect, Jose Freespirit, a human, encouraged her to tap into her inner spiritual resources to overcome larger and stronger opponents in the ring. She eventually developed a crush on the older Jose, but he never returned her affections. Adventuring Days On her twenty second birthday, right before her Ascension Ceremony and official welcome into the adult Halfling world, a powerful slaver named Neax Hiss came to town. Distracting her people with a lavish party and a promise of buy their land for three times its value, Neax Hiss was able to send his bugbears and giant insects to enslave the town and all of its occupants. Andrey, Jose, and Cora made refuge in the temple, but Andrey knew if they stayed there it would only be a matter of time before the slavers found them. In a daring move, Andrey donned her mother’s armor and shield and took up her father’s battle mace, and, sneaking into the slaver’s camp, attempted to smite the spidery liar in his sleep. Unsuccessful, Andrey was lucky to escape the encounter with her life but in the fray lost her right hand. By the time she returned to the temple the slavers had already gone, taking with them her mother, father and beloved tutor. Andrey has spent the last eight months wandering the ocean, learning to cope with her single hand. Every day she’s practiced a new form of combat: one based on the love she feels for her countrymen, one where good single-handedly triumphs over evil. One day she will find that slaver, and it won’t be revenge. It will be justice. Category:Player Characters Category:Southern Continent People